1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a nasal exhaler and, more specifically, to a nasal exhaler for manually facilitating the clearance of eustachian tubes and sinus cavities especially for use when a person is subject to relatively quick increases in atmospheric pressure such as occurs during aviation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a tool for facilitating the manual clearance of eustachian tubes was not available for general public use. A person was limited to a few methods of clearance, all of which have distinct drawbacks.
A first series of aidless methods includes purposeful swallowing, yawning, or chewing gum to open the eustachian tubes and thereby equalize the atmospheric pressure on either side of the ear drum. This series of methods, although relatively safe, are generally ineffectual when the eustachian tubes are even the slightest congested.
A second series of aidless methods includes the action of closing the nostrils and mouth while applying exhalent pressure to increase the atmospheric pressure within the eustachian tube and thereby forcing the ear drum to "pop". This second series of methods is more effective than the first series, yet is significantly more dangerous because the exhalent pressure is applied without adequate control facilities which condition may lead to a sudden and powerful increase in pressure within the eustachian tube and inner ear, especially if congestion is present. Thus, the ear drum is subjected to a high level of unreleased pressure from the inside and may rupture resulting in serious injury.
Another series of methods utilizes chemical or pharmaceutical reactants. The employment of these reactants inherently includes subjecting the user to unnatural physical conditions, negative side effects, delayed chemical reactions, and more than minimal money costs.
The prior art reveals several examples of respiratory devices. for example, Etzlinger (U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,840) discloses an apparatus for collecting and analyzing alveolar gas from the lungs. Watson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,741) disclose a device for measuring respiration volume. A spirometer device is taught by Petty et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,704) for measuring lung capacity. A breathing exerciser, for developing a stronger respiratory system in persons suffering from certain maladies of the bronchi and lungs, presented by Navara (U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,984). Bolton et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,826) provide a method and device for analyzing human breath and for amusement. All of the above-cited references (Etzlinger, Watson et al., Petty et al., Navara, and Bolton et al.) disclose a device activated when in contact with a person's mouth. Dali (U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,735) presents a nasal cannula to be connected between the nostrils of a medical patient and a hose leading to a respirator or other respiration assistance device.
None of above-identified references disclose a nasal exhaler for clearing eustachian tubes and sinus cavities. Accordingly, there is a distinct need to provide device which eliminates the aforementioned flaws in the art.